The best friend I loved
by MidEvilLight1882
Summary: A look back into the life story of Ryan Kuhn. His last years and his lost love. A back story to the time he met a girl named Emiline and how she loved him for who he was. Rated M for a lot of safety and I'm trying to make this as well written as I can. Now rewritten with chapter 9 on the way!
1. A morning in London

1898

"Momma! Momma! What about this one?" A little girl no younger than eleven called. Picking up her skirts, she ran to her mother who was sitting in the parlor with a newly sewn dress in her lap. Emiline, who only wore stockings on her feet, skidded to a stop in front of her mother, who gave her a scowl.

"Emiline! Have I not told you to not run in this house?" Emiline straightened her shoulders and lowered her head. "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry momma." The woman dropped her scowl and smiled towards her daughter. She stood, placing the dress neatly on the corner dresser and looked the little girl over. Emiline did a small twirl to show her mother the school uniform. A long, puffed sleeved baby blue dress that curtained around her black stocking clad ankles, over the dress she wore a thin white sleeveless apron that tied loosely in the back.

Mother smiled and fixed the blue ribbon adorned in Emiline's long black ringlets. "You look adorable, darling." Mother kissed her cheek and smoothed the fine burgundy material of her tea gown.

Emiline smiled and grabbed her brown leather ankle boots and placed them on her feet. Mother turned and tied Emiline's school books together with a black ribbon. "Now Emiline." Mother smiled and turned to her daughter. "Are you ready for the first day of school." Emiline beamed and finished laceing her boots. Mother handed over the tied books and a packed lunch, grabbed a sun umbrella, they were ready to leave.

Emiline gripped her mother's hand and the proceeded out the door into the sunny morning in London. Emiline gleamed up to her mother and admired the older woman. She always kept her dark brown hair in loose waves, her face smooth and collected and walked with dignified grace. Emiline smiled then looked down to her feet as she skipped about to the chime of her mother's laughter. With a small squeeze to her mother's soft hand, she looked up. "Momma, do you have high tea today?" Emiline asked as she smoothed her

Mother nodded.

"I do, so when you come home you need to change into your tea dress that I mended." Mother twirled her pink umbrella and nodded to the passing couples. Emiline nodded and turned with her mother.

"Good day miss." An old man said while taking his top hat off and placing it back on. Mother nodded and gave charming "Good day sir." He nodded toward Emiline who gave a smile and waved. Mother and Emiline walked a few more blocks and halted in front of the school house. The older woman kneeled before her daughter and gave her a quick hug.

"You have a wonderful day." She smiled and smoothed down Emiline's sleeves. "I want to hear all about it when you come home." Emiline nodded. She looked past her mother and stared with curious eyes. A woman in a tattered and torn violet dress walked up to the far end of the school house and roughly placed a boy in front of her. Mother looked up and followed Emiline's gaze. The woman in the violet dress, kneeled to the boy with a scowl as she spoke.

"Now you listen boy, you go in there and be on your best behavior. If I hear anything about you from any teachers so help me child." The woman slurred, gripping the shoulder cuff of her dress and placing it back onto her grimey shoulder. The boy shuddered and lowered his head, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"I'll be good momma." The boy choked. The woman groaned and popped the boy on on the temple with a scowl. "For Christs sake Ryan, man up will ya'!" She yelled to the twelve year old. A tear slipped down his cheek making the woman laugh and spit out a low "Worthless." Before pushing him towards the building and stalked away. Ryan ran his dirty sleeve across his eyes and sat on the school step with the tattered books in his lap.

Mother sighed sadly to the abused boy. "Poor dear."

Emiline nodded and gazed at the boy. His pale skin brandishing large bruises and scratches, his black shorts and white poets shirt torn and dirty and black shoes that looked grey. His long black hair was probably the most decent to look at, falling in strait ebony strands past his shoulders.

She looked to her mother sadly. "Can we help him, momma?" Mother closed her eyes and shook her head solemnly.

"There are some people that you as a person can not help, sweet heart." Emiline glanced at Ryan and sighed. Her mother smiled. "But you can always help a person by being a friend." Emiline smiled happily and hugged her mother, who kissed her on the head.

Ryan looked up from his lap and gazed toward the woman and daughter. He sighed sadly as the woman leaned down and gently kissed the girls ebony curls. Oh how Ryan wished he was blessed with the tender love of a mother but stuck with a whore woman who would screw around with any man as long they gave her a price. Ryan closed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger. How can a god hate a child so much for him to be in the world he is in today. So many times he wanted to end his suffering and be free, but being only twelve years old he wants to see if his life will get better as many people promised.

Ryan jumped as the school mistress began to ring the bell behind him, signaling that it was time to come in. He scooted closer to the end of the step as child after child flooded the steps to get into the building. Some children laughed and pointed down to him, most would kick him and whisper 'slut child' with a cruel smirk. He sighed sadly accepting all the insults as he always did, wiping away stray tears in the process. The girl he saw earlier with her mother was the last to come up the stairs. Her long ebony ringlets bouncing around her shoulders and her expensive dress flowing around her.

Seeing a first class girl like her, he knew she would be like everyone else and spit at his being as he was nothing but dirt. She passed his step but stopped and turned to him, griping her books in her left arm and carrying her packed lunch in her right. He turned and looked up to her through his hair and they just gazed at each other. Then she did something that no other person ever thought of doing. She smiled. She smiled at _him_ with a kind sparkle in her hazel eyes. Her smile made his heart leap.

He attempted a smile back the best he could and she giggled. She made a notion with her head. "Hurry, we'll be late." With that she turned and skipped into the building. Ryan was flabbergasted. A girl, a very beautiful girl, actually smiled and spoke to him like he was a human being. He blinked when the school mistress gently laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You coming, son?" Ryan nodded and stood up. Following the woman into the building.


	2. Introductions

1898

Emiline stared down at her slate and poked it with her chalk with a migriane poking at her skull. The teacher stood in front of her desk, waving a long ruler while explaining a mathematical problem. She could not focus what so ever. His eyes, they were stuck in her head. She groaned silently and rubbed her temple. Using her ringlets as a curtain, she peeked through the openings and stared at the boy two rows away from her. His hand holding the chalk, flying away with the information and the procedures. He was very smart from what she could see, she liked that. She smiled to herself and went back to writing the information.

The teacher sighed and placed the ruler back on the desk top. "Okay now that we are understanding long multiplication problems, now it's time for Division." Many students including Emiline groaned in displeasure and ran a dry cloth over the slate, erasing the previous information. Emiline reached to her ear and pushed a thick curl away from her eye and yawned with hand over her lips. The grandfather clock in the far corner of the small room chimed, signaling that it was now 11 O'clock. Emiline groaned. _"Only one more hour and we are free for lunch." _She gazed back up to the teacher and swung her crisscrossed ankles front to back with her chin resting her left palm, she scribbled the work problem steps. Mrs. Steffons stood from her seat, smoothed her dress and laced her elegant fingers together.

"Okay children, math time is over now please, erase your slates. Take out your personal book and began reading." She smiled to the class and took her seat behind the deask and fumbled with her draws. Emiline lifted up her desk top and smiled at the book that beckoned to be read. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _The title read in gold lettering. The old, withered white leather was peeling and torn, so with a delicate hand she lifted it up and placed it on the desk top. She opened it slowly and began reading where she left off.

_All in a golden afternoon_  
_Full leisurely we glide;_  
_For both our oars, with a little skill,_  
_By little hands are piled_  
_While little hands make vain pretence_  
_Our wanderings to guide_

_Ah, cruel three! In such an hour_  
_Beneath such a dreamy weather,_  
_To beg a tale, a breath to weak,_  
_To stir the tiniest feather!_  
_Yet what can one voice avail_  
_Against three tongue together?_

Emiline smiled at the beautifully written poem. She finished the writing and turned the page. She peeked through her curls and looked over to Ryan. He was leaning over his desk with his hands in his lap, gazing down to a small, black leather book. She smiled. _"He must like to read also..."_ Emiline stared back down to her book and continued to read with a smile on her face and a blush across her cheeks. The grandfather clock once again chimed, signaling it was now 12 O'clock. Emiline grinned happily that it was now time for lunch and put away her book.

Mrs. Steffons smiled at the releaved faces of the children and stood from her desk. "Now children, it is time for lunch. But understand this, be ready to work when you get back." She smiled again and giggled at the disapproval in the children's faces. She shooed them out of the room and they all left for the court yard. Emiline skipped and chatted with her friend Olivia as they made their way out the double doors and into the warm, brisk summer weather. She turned around just in time to see the boy, who she had learned earlier as Ryan, walk out of the doors and make himself comfortable under the Willow tree. She stared for a bit, until Olivia waved a hand to her eyes.

"Hello Emiline! What you looking at?" She called. Emiline snapped her head to Olivia's and smiled. "Oh nothing, nothing in particular." Olivia raised an eyebrow and followed Emiline's gaze and gasped in disgust. "The whore's son? Are you completely out of your wits?" She exclaimed throwing a gruesome glance to Ryan's form. Emiline sighed and pushed an annoyed gaze toward Olivia.

"Must you be so harsh? I mean, he couldn't be that bad." She looked back to the Willow tree and sighed. Olivia rolled her eyes and popped Emiline sharply on the shoulder. With a hiss and a glare toward the blond girl she scowled. "What was that for?" She rubbed the sore spot on her shoulder and puffed her lower lip out. Olivia scoffed.

"For looking at the whore's son like you 'fancy' him! God you are falling off your nut." She huffed and smoothed her pink school dress. Emiline glowered and picked up her school lunch. "Well then, I guess did fall off my nut." She huffed and stalked to a table a few feet away. She sighed and opened her lunch box. A piece of sweet bread, metal water bottle and wrapped up strawberries greeted her. With a groan, she picked up the sweet bread and ate it in small chews.

Her back stiffened when a great commotion assaulted her ears and turned sharply toward the Willow tree. Boys and girls alike were gathered around the trunk, yelling and carrying on with laughs and cheers . Some big, most not so, were all yelling and laughing and chanting._ 'Whore son! whore son!'_. Emiline squinted her eyes and noticed a boy's leg pull back and snap back forward, earning a cry of pain. Emiline darted from the table with her skirts in hand as she ran toward the group of children, huffing, pushinger her way through the group, ripping her dress in the process. Once in the middle she could see Ryan perched up against the trunk as far as he could go with his head in his knees. She buckled forward when a boy tried to kick Ryan through her legs.

"Stop! This is insanity!" She cried out while putting herself in front of Ryan with arms spread wide. "Get out of the way crow head! The is what the child of a whore deserves!" A boy yelled throwing a half bitten sugar roll at her. Emiline kneeled before Ryan, who coward when she tried to get close. She scowled and turned towards that crowd. "He hasn't done a single thing to you! Stop this now!" Most of the boys howled in laughter and threw another piece of food at her.

"Then you are now an outcast in the eyes of god for defending the child of a whore woman!" Emiline grabbed a rock that was resting near Ryan and chucked it, hearing a yelp of pain in the process.

"Leave!" She screamed putting herself in front Ryan again and glowered toward the group. They all scoffed and giggled but they dispersed, Only leaving whispers of 'Crow head' and 'Whore son', but soon they were gone. Emiline huffed and turned back toward Ryan who now had his head up, staring at her. Tears falling down his cheeks. Emiline's heart fluttered. "Why did you do that?" He chocked out in a raspy voice, trying to wipe away the tears from his pale face.

Emiline smiled. "No one deserves to be tormented when they haven't done any wrong." He put his chin on his knees, closed his eyes and sighed. Emiline's heart and soul ached for this poor boy. She pushed back a thick lock of his ebony hair and placed it behind his ear. He looked up, obviously shocked of the random act of kindness. She smiled sweetly to him and put her hand back in her lap.

"I'm Emiline." She had the prettiest smile Ryan had ever seen, her white teeth making her face glow. Her long, shining black hair falling in those same ringlets that he wanted to run his fingers through, and those bright, happy hazel eyes that bore into him. If it was true, he fell in love at first sight.

He smiled the smile that Emiline found intriguing and heart melting. His blue eyes shining against the paleness of his skin and the sharp features of his face a gentleman would kill for and those ebony strands of hair she just ached to touch again.

"I'm Ryan."


	3. Ryan's Homelife

1898

Emiline walked back to the table and grabed her lunch tin, throwing glares toward the group of children that never stoping staring. With a few glowers and finger pointing, she walked back to the willow tree and sat next to Ryan. One boy let loose a bellow of laughter making Emiline roll her eyes and tear what was left of her Cresant. With a smile she offered the bigest peice to Ryan. He shook his head.

"Please, that's your food, you eat it." Emiline just stared and let a smile grace her pink lips. She grabed Ryan's hand and placed the sweet bread in his palm. She took out her metal water bottle and opened it.

"Your right it is my food. But I want to share it with you." She smiled again and turned away, staring at the trees while drinking out of her tin. Ryan's heart fluttered. No one has ever been this kind to him, he almost didnt want to believe that it was actually happening. All the pain and abuse that his mother and clients aflicted on him, dissapeared out of his mind by this one girl.

How interesting.

He brought the bread to his mouth and took a slow but meaningful bite out of it. His eyes closed as he chewed the sweet bread as slow as he could. He sighed happily as he sallowed it and took another bite. All his life, eating food that had died weeks before never tasted like this. Savoring the sweet taste he stared at the trees, the leaves and the happy children running and playing with thier friends.

Emiline finished her water and sighed in content. How could being in the presance of a poor child of a whore be so... relaxing to her? He was way beyond the rumors and talk the other children spread about him. He was kind, thoughtful and decent. Nothing you would expect from a child with the life he has. So many kids would say that he stunk like the sewers of the alley, Emiline never cringed when she enhaled near him. They would say he was a begar and would do anything for a scrap of food, yet he denied what food that was offered to him. There was so much to him that Emiline just wanted to find out.

Mrs. Steffons walked out o fthe double doors, ringing the hand bell that signaled the end of lunch. Ryan stood up first as Emiline packed everything back up. Ryan gave his hand to her and with a smile she grasped it. After being helped to her feet, they both walked to the school entrance side by side.

By the end of the day, Emiline's head was filled and a migraine was forming from the lessons. She sighed sleepily and stood form her seat to stretch. The clock chimed, showing it was now 1:30; the time for everyone to go home. She yawned and tied the dark ribbon around her books and gently laid her Alice's Adventures in Wonderland book gracefully in her arm. Mrs. Steffons smiled and opend the door, allowing the children to be free and run their seperate ways home. Emiline walked up to Ryan, who gave a small smile to her appearence. She let a frown show at the fate Ryan will have when he gets home.

"Please dont feel bad for me." He mummbled, almost reading her mind. She looked down sorrowfully to ground as they made their way out the double doors and to the streets. She saw her mother with her sun umbrella, walking toward the school. Emiline sighed and turned to Ryan.

"You know you don't deserve it." She said sadly while twirling her tied books with her wrist. Ryan mearly shrugged and looked to the dark streets that lead to his home.

"It's all I've ever known really and I guess I'm used to it, dont feel sorry from me. I dont deserve any pity." With that he turned and stalked down the street with his head high. Soon he dissapeared into the darkness and was away from Emiline's sight. Her face fell and she walked to her mother and gripped her hand, both walking to their nice and warm home.

"Emiline! Hurry and get your tea dress on! The guests will be here very shortly!" Mother called as Emiline made her way up the long marble steps. She sighed as her daughter was so very quite on the way home. She shook her head and went into the kitchen and spoke with their female servent.

Emiline shut her door and glanced at the dress laid out neatly on her bed spread, lifting it up she looked over it with tired eyes. Long puffed sleeves of lavender with white cuffs, pearl emoboridered in the high neck line and falling to her ankles in ripples with a lacey white pettie coat pokeing out at the ends. As reluctant as she was, she changed into the dress and tied the ribbon around her waist and slid the white stockings up her legs and latched her white mary janes.

The door bell chimed and Emiline groaned. An hour with those snotty, gossip block of women was enough to send Emiline out the highest window and smile toward the ground. She placed her very ugly and very badly decorated purple hat on her head and stared into the mirror.

"I look like an idiot." She mummbled while playing with the hem of her skirts. With her head held high and the reminder of all the 'lady' lessons she has had. She picked up her skirts and swiftly but gracefully waltzed out her door and down the stairs.

With clenched teeth and a narrow eye, Ryan grasped the door knob to his raggedy home and let the door float open, instantly the sounds of moans and giggles reached his ears, his stomach dropping in disgust and shame. Setting his books and work on the peeling and splintering table. he looked into the cabinet, scoffed then slammed it shut.

"She forgot about food." Shoveling away the trash and shooeing away the large cockroaches, he reluctently grabed a stale peice of yeast bread and sat in a chair that was closest to the table. He ate it in small chews knowing this might be the last bit of food he'll get until god knows when and clenched his eyes as the moans and screams got louder and higher. Ryan threw the last bit of bread at the far wall with a loud clunk, slapping his hands to his ears.

"Ignore it, Ignore it, Ignore it."

He chanted as his face turned red from the concentraition on not letting the sinful sound reach his hearing. His small hands pressed harder and harder to his skull that it almost felt amazing to him. _"Come on Ryan, focus." _He scowled to himslef as his mother screamed once more. Behinde his closed eyelids he saw the angelic face of the girl that was so kind to him. "Emiline" He whispered sadly, rocking back and foreth with his knees to his chin. As his mother finally finished her screaming, the room that was only mere feet away, fell silent.

He moved his hands away from his ears and sniffed away the sting of the need to cry. His mother, the whore woman he despised with everything he lived for, walked through the hallway and into the kitchen area, fixing her shoulder strap with every step. Her face flushed and her hair a mess, she looked to Ryan with the scowl he knew so well.

"When the hell did you get here?" She slurred, obviously drunk. He glared, his black hair falling over his shoulder in a sleek curtain.

"Soon enough to hear what you were doing, _Mother_." He said that word with so much malice and hate that his fists shook and his glare intensified. His mother gaped at him with the tone of voice that came from his mouth and glared. She stalked up with shakey steps and slapped his jaw with a sickening crack. The force sent Ryan tumbleing to the floor in heap. Ryan's shakeing hand went to his chin.

His mother breathed in angry breaths and kicked her son to the opposite wall. "Such disrespect to the very person who cared for your worthless ass." She gave one final kick and glared to the body of her son.

Ryan stood on his hands and knees and forced himself to a sitting postion with his hand still on his cheek. He slowly turned his head and glowered up to his whore mother. She glared back with her hands firmly on her hips. Ryan scoffed, soon turning into a high manical screech. His mother taken aback.

"Care? You wouldnt know the meaning of care if it bit you in your worthless hide." His eyes burned blue as he stared at his mother's firghtend face. It exhilarated him to no end and the fear, sorrow and pain he once felt, now melted away.

"You are nothing but a cold, heartless slut that dose not deserve the name 'Mother' I swear when I can, I will end you." He growled. His mother sucked in a breath and backed away from her son running to her room where the mystery man was inside.

Ryan's breathing increased and the fear and pain soon returned. He grabed his stomach, suddenly feeling sick and slowly walked to his room and fell onto his bed with a whimper. For hours he stared at nothing and replayed the event in his mind and reliving what he had said.

The blow that knocked him from the chair, His mother's frightend face and that cackle that now began to scare himself. What was wrong with him? He didnt know. With his knees curled to his chin, he cried. He cried for his being, his pain and the fear of what will happen to him. With his sobbing into his arm, the beautiful face of Emiline was now burned into his mind, giving him the little comfort he needed.


	4. A stroll down bad memory lane

1904

It was nothing more than a typical monday afternoon. The streets were busy, the noise level was excrutiating, carriages and steamers wizzed along and the sound of chattering people was everywhere. The smells of different foods from the market filled the air and many beggars were out with their palms right side up. Every now and then a woman with barely enough dress would stumble by with a cheap smile on her face when her eyes were set on a rich male. Children ran everywhere with their arms out, begging for food and attention.

It is hard to say that this was the city of London.

A seventeen year old Emiline gripped her parasol as she shuved her way through the busy streets. She groaned when she felt a foot clamp down on her _semi_ long train of her light blue drees. She hated wearing this thing, she would rather run around in her undergarmets if she could with no shame. The puffed sleeves annoyed her, the skirt was thick and heavy, the over coat with large red buttons was itchy and tacky and the hat; God, the hat she wanted to laugh at while it burned.

"Bollocks!" She hollard as she used her parasol as a club to create an _Emiline _sized hole in the crowd. With a groan and jolt of her lower back, she bombarded herself through the crowd and infront of the post office. Her cheeks puffed with a groan as she straightend her back and pulled the wrinkles of her dress down by her thighs. She mumbled and groaned as she brushed away the dirt and city dust before a light chuckle reached her ears.

She lifted her head up to see a pair of bright blue eyes smiling at her. Ryan, who was taller than her by a good foot or so and was perched on the door frame of the post office, where he always waited for her. His smile brightend his pale face as his straight white teeth glitered. His hair was still as black as ever, reaching down and over his shoulders. She smiled at the choice of his wear. A long puffed sleeved poets shirt with a black buttoned vest, tight black slacks with his boots. Not the fashion for men these days but Ryan wasen't like the others. That's why she loved him...

He snickerd. "I see your still having quite an adventure just coming to the post office."

Emiline smacked his shoulder with her parasol. "Well I'll just put you in one of my dresses and you try to make your way over here. I'll even let you pick out the heels."

Ryan let loose a bellow of laughter at Emiline's joke and let her hook her arm through his. They walked into the post office and Emiline walking to the front and began talking to the woman behinde the counter. Ryan stood at the door with his arms crossed as he looked here and there, ready to act if something happend to his Emiline. _His Emiline... _Ryan's head tilted with thought as he pondered those two words through his mind. This girl, a beautiful first class girl had dared to be friends with him when they were young and to this day he always thought why. He was nothing more than the son of a whore woman and a man he dosen't even know, but Emiline never cared about his past but saw the human within him. She was there for him, to hold him to her shoulder when he would spur into fits of anger that would come from the depths of his being, all she did was shush hime.

_He remembered when he was sixteen, Emiline was the only person he ran to for the feeling of safety. His mother had gotten worse and would now have two to three men in her bedroom other than one. Ryan would be locked in his room gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as the moans escalated of his mother and mystery men. The moans of his mother were sins to his ears and the laughter of the men made his stomach turn. He remembered foot steps that stopped at his door and being torn from the hinges. There in all his drunken glory, was one of his mother's clients, a large semi bald man with an anchor mustache. Ryan can't seem to figure out why, but that man charged him and before he could think, his large hands were around his throat and was being shaken with no mercy._

_The man's drunken yells and slurs filled his mind with fear as she shook and tossed Ryan from wall to wall. The man squeezed his neck harder and tossed Ryan backword to the bed and was soon ontop of the frightend sixteen year old. The man's yellow teeth and liquor breath hit his senses like a slap to the temple._

_"Savannah never told me she had a daughter. What fun this will be." The man slurred as he gripped Ryan's throat tighter. His eyes bulged at what this drunken fool said and for the first time in his life, he was petrified. Ryan hollared and bellowed when the man reached for the ties of his pants with a sly smirk and with all the force Ryan had, slugged the man in the jaw. With his head slung back, his lip turned into a snarl as he stared the frightend Ryan down._

_"You little bitch." He leaned down to Ryan's ear. "Now you'll have to pay."_

_Ryan's eyes began to tear as the man's palm raised above his head with a smirk and with a scream from Ryan he bega..._

"Ryan!"

His eyes snapped upward and into the worried hazel's of Emiline. He looked around and saw that he was still in the post office where he was waiting for Emiline. Her brows were furred together in confusion and worry as Ryan's eyes darted behind him and a shaky sigh left his lips. Emiline looked over her shoulder and saw all the other customers staring at her with single lifted eyebrows and whispering amongst themselves.

Emiline gripped his long slender fingers. "Ryan...dear it's alright. Lets go." She walked out the door with his fingers still tightly clenched in hers and paced faster once the door chimed shut.

As they walked down the busy streets, Ryan's fingers never unlaced with Emiline's. The horrid memory of one ofthe whore's client's coming and attacking him while she and the other whatched was burned into his mind like a brand on cattle. His head had fallen and his long black hair created a curtain. Emiline stared at Ryan as they made the trip back to her home. He's been unusually quiet and that has always worried Emiline. She sighed and brought the back of his hand to her lips and gave his hand a gentle kiss.

He looked at her with glassy eyes. "Ryan love, please don't think about that." Emiline laced her arm through his and brought his shoulder to her cheek. He sighed and kissed her hair as they rounded a turn. After a twenty minutes of silent walking, Emiline walked up the stairs to her front door and clicked the knob open. Silence greeted them as they walked through and shut the door.

"Mother?"

No answer.

"Mother! Josephine!"

No answer.

"Hm, she and the maid must be out." She said to herself as she placed the package that was labled for her mother on the oak dinining table. She walked to the coat rack and peeled off the coat that she was dieing in and snatched the hat away from her hair, forgetting that it was held in place with many bobypins.

"Ah wanker!" She hissed as she lightly peeled the hat from her hair, hearing the clanks and clats of the pins falling to the marble floor. Her long black ringlets fell down her back as they were finally freed from the prison that was her hat. She began the activity of pulling all the pins out of her hair, something she _hated _to do. After a few seconds of pulling the pins from her tangled hair, she felt cool hands rake through her tresses and pull the pins out with ease. She closed her eyes and sighed in content as Ryan raked his long fingernails over her scalp and through her hair.

With the pins fully out of her hair, she grabbed his hand and led her up the stairs to her room. Once in the room, she flopped on her bed soon followed by Ryan. Emiline laid on her back and stared at Ryan was still standing with that same vacant expression and eyes darting around, she sighed and held her arms open for him and waited. Ryan stared at Emiline for mere seconds before walking over to the large and crawling to her where he laid his temple ontop of Emiline's collarbone. She rested her chin on his head and let her arms snake around his shoulders and they just laid there. Emiline made circles on his back and inbetween his shoulder blades as she stared at the ceiling with the man she loved settled in her arms.

"Ryan?"

"Hm."

"You're my bestfriend."

He didn't respond.

"You're the best friend that I love."

His arms tightend around her waist as his head sank deeper into her chest. The warm loving feeling he was experienceing, he never wanted it to end and then to hear those words. His heart sang.

He raised his head and kissed her right collarbone. "I love you too."


	5. Ryan's first killing

1904

Ryan couldn't take it anymore! He sat huddled on his torn mattress with his hands clamped tightly over his ears, his fingernails dragging sharply down his temples as his knees locked at his lips and hot tears falling from his eyes. His mother, his whore of a mother held four men and two women in her bedroom, their moans and giggles echoed all around the shack, vibrating his walls and escalating his anger. Ryan laid back into his pillow whilst raking his slender pianist fingers through his long ebony strands.

"Oh! Savannah!"

Ryan gritted his teeth and draped his elbow over his eyes, his fist clenching. They had been going at it for lord knows how long and with every sinful mutter he heard made a feeling that Ryan buried long ago, unearth. The feeling of wanting to torture a living thing became overwhelming, but the serene face of his love flashed in his mind making the bad feelings go away.

Ryan massaged his eyebrows and snarled when the moans and screams became louder and much more unbearable. Tears fell from his clenched eyes, his fingers pinching his brow and his teeth clenching to where he thought they would crack. His foot twitched and lower belly ached as the need to drive the woman's face into the dirt began to breach to where seeing Emiline's loving features did nothing but make his anger rise.

Ryan perked up when he heard a door open and little pats of feet tapped the molded wooden floors. He kept his eye fixated on his slanted door as a shadow blocked what little of a light on the other side. He held his breath when the latch floated upward and the door creaked to life, revealing a darkened form standing in his threshold. Ryan glowered when the woman in the raggedy yellow saloon dress sauntered into his dwelling with her face still flushed from the euphoria she had experienced mere seconds ago, stummbled through the opening. She giggled drunkenly as she tripped her way into his room with a sick smile on her face.

Ryan backed up into his wall when she came forward and fell front first on his bed. She gripped her skits and hiked them to her thigh as she sat up in his view.

She giggled. "You must be the undesirable? Hm, Savannah speaks of you often but never said how okay you looked." She brought a smudged and long nailed finger to Ryan's cheek and dragged it down in a mock lovingly procedure before twisting it into his bicep length hair. He growled and snatched his head back away from her clutches but the sudden movement made her fall forward onto his chest, giggling madly.

She gripped his elbow and pant line with a slutty grin. "Now I see you want to play hm? Well I think I have a few more go's left in me."

Ryan saw red.

The woman continued to giggle madly but began to gag and cough as Ryan's large hand wrapped around her dirty neck, squeezing until her face turned color. She gripped his wrist and stared in horror as his eyes bled before he roared and sent her flying to the opposite wall. Ryan was in a state of euphoria just by seeing the whore woman writhe and sob while clutching her bruising neck. He breathed angrily through his nose, his eyes wide and angry, cracking his knuckles as the bent up anger of so many years, boiled over.

Nothing could stop him.

Selene's screams carried into the night as he strangled, beat and tossed her body like she were nothing but sack of flour from one wall to another, begging for mercy when herspine connected to each wall of the slumped parlor room. She stood up on her hands, her legs not responding to the message of movement and coughed up blood with each sobbing breath she tool. While trying to keep her swollen eyes open and wiping away the never ending tears, she saw the slightly ajar door to where her friends and clients were. Selene gurgled on the blood spilling up her throat as she put her right arm ahead of her and began to pull herself across the floor.

Laughs and moans screamed salvation to her and if she could get there she thought she would be okay, safe from the monster that was hiding somewhere in the house. Heavy footsteps made her sob and purge blood onto the floor as she willed herself to crawl faster. The door frame was just in her reach until a large hand gripped her ankle and dragged her screaming and clawing body back to the dark room, the door slamming on her fingers that. Her screaming cries echoed through the entire shack along with maniacal laughter.

The drunken man with a boiler mustache brought his head up from Savannah's breasts as the screams and laughter hit him. He lifted himself up from the two other women and man to look at the slightly open door to the parlor room.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Savanna stopped giggling and stared into the direction of the mustached man. Light screams and gurgles met her ears as a twisted grin met her lips. She brought the stranger's face back to her breasts as she wrapped her legs back around his bare waist.

"I believe Ryan is becoming a man." She giggled as the pleasure surged through her veins. Soon the distant screaming pleas stopped, followed by insane giggles and laughter. Savannah froze and clutched the man's face to her chest. That sudden laughter sent chills through her system and caused her blood to become frozen. Who the hell would laugh like that? The other whore and client froze when footsteps stomped to the door, soon a shadow blocked all light. Savannah and the other whore screeched when the door was blasted open and there in the door way was her _son_ glowering at the scene on her bed and in his hand was the tangled hair of Selene, her body laying sprawled in a heap behind him.

Ryan stared at his naked mother with a scowl to his lips as she clutched the plump man closer to her chest. He seethed at the thought of being born to such a human being that he hated himself for that forever sin.

"Ryan! What the hell are you doing?" His mother screamed in anger as she sat up straighter, anger and slight fear passing through her eyes. Ryan said nothing but stared silently at his mother as many different thoughths raced through his mind on what he should do next. Ryan looked down at the blue and bloodied body of the woman he just murdered and smiled. He knew what has to be done, he knew in his heart that had to be done and he would complete it. With a smirk appearing across his lips, he tossed the body like it where a feather into the line of site of the the audience in his mothers room. They all screamed in horror at the site of the wide eyed, forever terror stricken face of Selene as Ryan closed the door.

That night, Ryan Kuhn committed five murders. killing three prostitutes and two wealthy men in one night, but did he get caught? no, as a matter of fact he didn't. After savagely murdering his victims, he scattered their bodies around the most well known 'corners' of London, just as a man did many years ago. Local authority's found the remains of the three dead prostitutes and immediately started an investigation. The two men were found in bloodied heaps inside a brothel and instantly connected the two murders to three murdered prostitutes. Soon word began to spread of the new found killings and caused wide fear to all women and rich men alike.

Jack the Ripper. . .

Has returned.


	6. The feelings of a Killer

_1904_

Ryan stared down to the torn and mangled bodies of his mother, the two other whores and the male clients. Blood dripped down his cheek leaving it's staining trail as he breathed hot air into his lungs painfully. His mother laid on her back with her head craned to the side in a odd angle with her mouth torn open to where he could count the bones in he jaw. She lay there twitching and gurgling until she fell silent as the air finally left her lungs forever. He sighed in content as the bodies lay together in bloodied heaps, forever being branded into his mind. Realization hit him like a back hand to his chin. He just _murdered _five people, including his own mother. His eyes rimmed with guilty tears as Emiline flashed into his mind.

What would she think?

What would she say?

Would she hate him?

That alone sent him to his knees into a crumpled heap of sobs. Just thinking about the fact that Emiline would hate him, made him feel the hurt and abandonment all over again. Ryan's long slender fingers raked through his hair as the tears, for some reason, stopped. He stood to his knees with a straight face as he continued to look down to the bloodied heap of bodies at his feet and began to cackle. He cackled at the humorous way they begged to be spared, how they cried for their well being and at how he didn't feel an ounce of pity for these sinners. Ryan threw his head back and howled in laughter, his eyes growing large and face contorting evilly**_. _** He enjoyed what he did.

He knew it needed to be done.

He knew that they deserved it.

With his laughter gone and his face once again straight, he leaned down and gripped the bloody hair of his mother and the whore, Selene. With an effortless heave, he lifted the bodies up and dragged them to the front door that was laying off it's hinges from when one of the men tried to escape. The bodies of his mother and Selene made a sickening trail of red/black liquid and Ryan looked down with a smirk as his mother's lower jaw couldn't handle the jerking of his pulling, cracked and was now hanging down to her collar bone with her tongue flopping out like the mutt she was.

Ryan smiled with his blood stained skin as he dragged the bodies through the empty streets of London, the moon his only witness as he carelessly tossed Selene and his mother into the alley way making sure that by sunrise, they would be seen.

These women threatened his Emiline.

These women would someday influence and hurt his Emiline.

He did this for his Emiline.

Ryan stalked back to his slum, his shadow casting far beyond his body in a frightening appearance as his high maniacal laughter chilled the early morning air.

...

"Did you hear? They found the bodies of some whores in the alley! Oh they were ghastly looking too."

One woman covered her mouth with a lace hankie.

"You don't say? I heard one was found with her jaw to her breasts! Who would do such a thing?"

One old woman with a brightly feathered hat interjected with a humph.

"Served them right, that did! You never know what kind of fun a stranger man wants to have and apparently, that was fun for them."

All of London was in a hustle and bustle about the three murdered prostitutes found in a bloody heap behind a well known cafe. Officers stood over the bodies with their little note books out, looking at the happening then scribbling something down as evidence. One striking young officer kneeled before Selene and lightly turned her head to the side, examining the distinguished finger bruises on her neck. He grimaced, pulled out a black cloth as the stench began to grow worse. He especially for the sight of the older prostitute with her jaw hanging by a thin piece of skin.

"Who ever did this has no soul, I tell you." Christopher gagged into his cloth when a fly landed on the older prostitutes tongue and just laid there.

The chief sighed and shook his head. This was the first set of murders in a long time for this neck of London. How could this be happening again? He closed his flip book and looked over to Christopher and nodded.

"Call a Morgue carriage and get these things out of this alley. We don't want anymore ruckus than what has happened."

Christopher nodded and walked away. The chief looked down to the fly gathering bodies and sighed sadly. Yes, they were whores, a disgrace to women but they were living people and they didn't need to go like this. He looked to the older one, which received the most of his sympathy. After his many years and experience, he looked over the body to see no stabbing or gun wounds, not even an finger markings. She died just how she looks, with her upper and lower jaw forcibly ripped apart. He closed his eyes with a sigh and walked away from the saddening sight.

He will catch who did this.

...

Emiline yawned as she gripped her parasol as the hot sun bore down on London. She still dose not understand how it was ten thirty in the morning and almost ninety degrees and she was wearing all this damn scratchy fabric! Her corset was tied to tight, her dress was too long and her heels made her ankles feel like soft cheese. Too put it in a different perspective, she was just flat out miserable. To make it worse, she hasn't heard from or seen her Ryan and that worried her. He wasn't at the post office or sitting on her lawn furniture which is a little odd.

She sighed as she held a package that was addressed to her mother tighter as she made her way through town, slowly stopping when she came across a group of women she knew from her mother's afternoon tea get-together thing, they were well known for their horrible gossip.

"Oh dear Emiline! How are you this hot but fine morning?" Old Mrs. Riley fanned herself with a large hand fan as a light sheen appeared on her face and neck.

Emiline smiled showing her straight white teeth. "I'm alright, Mrs. Riley."

Mrs. Sandurs chimed in with her usual 'I gotta tell you something' grin. "Did you hear what happened, deary?"

Emiline shook her head.

"They found three murdered prostitutes in the alley way, behind the old pub on third street and two gentlemen behind the brothel downtown!"

Emiline's eyebrow rose. "You don't say? Have they been identified?"

Mrs. Riley shook her head. "One was just too destroyed to be identified, but the other two were nothing but whores with no family." The two women nodded then bid their farewell as they sauntered past with their expensive dresses fluttering. Emiline rolled her eyes then continued on her walk to her home. Ryan still did not leave her mind as his unusual behavior caused worry to seep into her veins. She sighed and gripped her parasol as her home reached her view.

...

Ryan sat on his old and worn sofa with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. His eyes stayed closed as the events from the previous night replayed themselves in his mind making the already smirking man chuckle lowly. Just remembering the crepitant sound their bones made when ever he tossed or stepped on them made the urge to do it again grow. He knew their were more, some worse than the other and he knew that this world must be rid of them. . . for his Emiline.

He knew she must be worried for he has yet to see her for the day but he knew if he did he wouldn't know what would happen, and he does not want to slip what he had done. Emiline wasn't stupid and could read him like a book and she could piece together anything. Just the thought of what he'd done brings a smile to his face and a cackle to his throat. His fingers laced together at his lips as his eyes fluttered open.

The old patient and friendly Ryan was gone. He couldn't take it anymore. No one else mattered to him but Emiline and he would do anything to keep her safe.

Even if it means he must kill.


	7. A secret almost told

_1904_

It was seven O'clock on this hot July Saturday, the sun was high and unforgiving to the waking of London. Emiline sat at her dining room table with a bowl of cream wheat before her and the _London Reader _in her fingers. Her eyes never stopped moving as she quickly skimmed through the small lines of words that adorned every inch of the paper. Emiline sighed and turned the page before something startling caught her eye.

JACK THE RIPPER HAS RETURNED!

The bodies of local prostitutes Selene Harper, Madeline Mercer and a now identified Savannah Kuhn and two men known as the wealthy William Jones and Casper Loore were found on Tuesday morning of July 13. Savannah Kuhn was found with her lower jaw forcibly ripped downward to her breast line with Harper and Mercer who were strangled to death. Jones and Loore looked to have been bludgeoned to death. We warn you young women to stay off the streets in the dark hours.

Jack the Ripper is back on the streets of London.

Emiline placed the paper on the table and leaned back into the chair. Millions of thoughts and questions rolled through her head as the thought of Ryan's own mother being one of the victims bothered her. She sighed and stepped out of her chair and away from the table before Josephine could place a new cup of tea on the saucer. Emiline quickly stepped to the hat rack and with a disgruntled sigh, placed her sun hat on her pinned up ebony curls. Mother stepped out of the kitchen with her hands knotted in her apron.

"Emiline dear, where are you going?"

Emiline looked up to her mother. "I must find Ryan, I'm really worried."

Mother sighed. "Oh Emiline, he's eighteen years old. I'm sure he's just fine."

Emiline groaned. "Then why do I have such a bad feeling when I think of him?"

With that, Emiline pinned her hat into place and raced out the door with her Mother shaking her head and walking back into the kitchen. Every where Emiline turned there was a warning poster with _'JACK the RIPPER HAS RETURNED!' _or _'Fear the evil that is Jack the Ripper.' _She sighed as she passed by the gossiping group that has tea with her mother, sure enough they were talking about what has happened and what was going to happen. Police where more abundant than usual and less people started walking the streets even in the morning light.

Emiline sighed as she rounded a corner and came up to the old school house that she and Ryan attended when they were younger. Emiline turned around to the left and to the right trying to remember which way to go. She had never been to Ryan's part of London and had no earthly idea how to get there. Emiline stood still for a moment and stood rigid before running to the right. She hoped he was where she thought he was.

...

Ryan sat on the rotting wooden park bench with his finger laced together at his smirking lips and his knee bobbing up and down. He now had London in a paranoid frenzy and he was loving every minute of it. His whore mother was finally disposed of along with two others and scum who never deserved the title of 'Gentlemen'. He sighed and crossed his arms together as he leaned back onto the bench and stared at the rising sun, feeling the gentle tickle of the morning breeze.

There were still others that needed to be punished, to be cast away to the fire pits before they hurt his beloved Emiline. Remnants of the previous evening sent a shrill chill of pleasure up his veins and feeling the desire to take the life of a wicked that his cackle reached his lips and his eyes closed, a light sigh of ease left his chest. He disposed three more scum women and dismembered them to the gutters for the cleaners to find, but not after having a little _fun _with the disgusting sirens. For all he knew and cared about was that they basically asked for it. He reopened his eyes and stared at the passing clouds and bright blue London sky before a chilling thought rang through thoughts.

If Emiline were to find out, what would he do?

He sighed and leaned his head back with his eyes closed to think. He inhaled deeply and caught a nose full of his favorite perfume. Strawberries and lilacs ravaged his senses and he opened his eyes to only be staring into the deep hazel ones of Emiline. She smiled and giggled at his confused state and moved to sit next him with her gloved hand on his lean bicep. She continued to stare until she finally broke the ice.

"I didn't see you at all the other day. I heard about you're mothers murder."

Ryan mentally rolled with maniacal laughter at the memories of his mother screaming when he thrust his fingers into her mouth and tugged her upper jaw up and lower jaw down as her arms flailed and legs kicked while the others sat and screamed in terror.

Ryan only shrugged. "I never considered her a mother. All in all I'm glad she got what she deserved."

Emiline nodded solemnly as her hand snaked down his arm and laced with his fingers. "Now that the Ripper is back, what are we going to do?"

Ryan squeezed her hand in his and turned to her with a fire in his eyes. "You are to stay off the streets during the dark hours, do you understand me? I couldn't bear to hur-to know that you got hurt."

Emiline squinted her eyes to him then raised an eyebrow. He went from being the stern lover to a stranger who hid something. She acted as if she didn't hear his little slip and nodded to him.

"I promise."

With that she smiled her straight white smile and stood up with her hand extended. Ryan smirked and laced his fingers back with hers and they left the park to the city streets. Emiline gripped her parasol and smiled as Ryan laced his arm around her slim waist. She loved the feeling of protection she received when a man would walk past and look her up and down before Ryan glared and gripped her tighter to her side. The morning was still hot and dastardly humid for Emiline's liking but she sucked it up and kept going.

The streets were still very bare than usual but with all the Police gliding around with their beating sticks in hand, everyone felt a bit of security. All in all, Emiline only needed Ryan holding her hand to feel like nothing sinister could reach her and that's why she adored him.

"Hey! you a pretty first class Poppet!" A very scratchy voice caught Emiline's attention. She turned around to see a middle aged woman with dirty fire for hair, a torn green third class dining dress that had more stains than designs, her body was pale but covered in muck and grime and her yellow smile sent shivers up her spine. She gripped Ryan's arm tighter.

The red haired woman staggered up. "Ah yes, You a very pretty, I bet you could get any stag you want with just one glance."

Her bad grammar made Emiline scowl but when she reached up and stroked a visible piece of her visible dark curls, Ryan nearly lost it.

The red haired woman giggled at Ryan's growling. "Ah I see, you have him wrapped around you shiny little pinkie, eh? We could use someone like you since all these killin's are taking away my money earners. What do you say love, care to be a night fox?"

Emiline cringed as the woman's dirty hand curled around her great grandmothers old locket that hung around her neck and rubbed the shining silver between her dirty finger nails. Emiline spoke up before Ryan nearly killed the woman.

With the red head stroking Emiline's collar bone she spoke up. "N...no thank you. I would never stoop so low for a quick pound." Emiline slapped the woman's hand away with angry but frightened eyes as the woman laughed something scratchy.

"What ever you say deary." She turned her attention to Ryan and smiled seductively. "I hope to see you around young man, You seem talented."

"Evangeline! Come on now!"

Angeline turned toward the voice and pouted. She winked at the couple before picking up skirts to high for Emiline's liking and sauntered away with her dirty nose in the air. She turned to looked over her left shoulder and winked before disappearing into the smokey dark slums on London.

Ryan saw red towards the woman who dare to insult _his _Emiline. He wrapped his arms protectively around Emiline's waist and molded her body into his as they continued their walk thorough the now active streets. That woman had the audacity to look upon him as a cheap score in front of _his_ woman no less. Seething hatred for the lower women coursed through his veins as he gripped his beautiful angel closer to his chest.

He will pay this Evangeline a visit.


	8. Oh Evangeline

Evangeline sighed happily as the balding rich man gave one final push, then threw his head back with a pleasure filled roar along with her little gasps. The man reached down and placed his forehead on her grimy shoulder as he collected himself from the sinful thing they had just accomplished. Evangeline's hands roamed the man's pudgy body, eventually gripping his thighs with a playful mewl and yellow toothed grin.

The man gasped a moment more then looked down to his plaything. "Little lady, you're very experienced."

Evangeline giggled and slapped him playfully on the chest before gripping him behind the ears and forcing her mouth to his for one finale connection before their time ended. He pulled away but not before placing a small kiss to her nose then stood with his clothes in hand. They dressed in an awkward silence as the the street members walked by with large torches in their hands and lit the sidewalk street lights. Evangeline looked down her old watch. It was close to three O'clock in the morning and she was needed soon for another client.

The balding man fixed his rhinestone studded vest then pulled out his chain connected money pouch and fished out sixty pounds than placing the money into Evangeline's brazier. Angeline giggled then tied the corset closed and with her disgusting fingers she raked back her hair then sauntered away with her torn green dress billowing behind her.

The man sighed and looked towards the street lamps then sighed again, but this time, heavily. It was three O'clock in the morning and he knew his _wife _and three daughters were waiting for him. He pulled himself together and walked down the lonely cobble road, whistling to himself. His wife and children never knew of his secret but then again, they'll never see their father again after this night. He could see his home no more the ten yards from himself. He smiled but it soon in a terrorized yelp when a hand shot out from the darkness, gripped his neck then pulled him straight into the shadows. He had no time to scream or call for help, the only sound that did come from him was the loud _crack_ and _snap_ of his neck.

Evangeline stumbled across the cobblestone. Her eyes glazed over and a twisted smile stained to her lips as the euphoric moments stilled replayed in her mind. She giggled as her fingers played with the strings of her corset over the spot where her earned money lay. The wind picked up harshly, sounding as if it was carrying something sinister. it howled in the bitter chill and Evangeline froze when the sound of a faint _crack _reached her ears. She spun around, her filth ridden dress billowing. Nothing but the bare street and the night lamps flickering shadows. She gulped when the wind picked up again.

_"Evangeeeellliiinnneee...Ohhhh...Niiiggghhttt..Foooxxx..."_

The wind came to her whispering, tearing at her green tattered gown. The sudden whipping chill of deaths' fingers reaching for her, ripping her out of her drunken,euphoric stuppar. Evangeline picked up two hand fulls of her skirts to her skidded knees and tossed her eyes in every direction. Trash flew with the wind in the cobblestone streets, raising her hammering heart with the intensity of paranoia. After staring down the street for a few more seconds, gripped her skirts tighter and turned to run.

With her looking over her left shoulder to see if something or if anything followed, she sighed, ran faster and turned down a pass way, slamming head first into a broad chest. On instinct, her hand flew to her head with a groan.

"Why, hello there, Evangeline," The mans voice was very deep and masculine. "How about a quick pound?" He said as he harshly slammed her into the cobblestone wall. Ripping her green gown from her slender but filthy shoulders. Her fear stricken yelp and whimpers were nothing but fuel for his adrenaline. His eyes burned as the scene of this filthy woman putting her hands on his beloved, tainting her with her lifetime of sins played behind his eyes. That's all he needed. With an angry roar, he picked her up by her neck and heaved her into the opposite stone wall.

Evangeline's spine connected to the wall with a sickening crack while her body made a hard thump to the dirt. Ryan loved every moment of her pain, her suffering and how she deserved every moment of it. Ryan knew what he was doing was the right thing to do, to make every inch of this filth ridden city safe for his Emiline. Evangeline raised herself onto her elbows with her mouth hung open in a gurgling moan. Blood seeped out the corner of her lips, making a slight trail as she crawled away from the beast.

Ryan of course saw this and immediately thought of that other whore, Selene, as she tried desperately to escape. No matter, he'll play along with this game. Ryan grabbed Evangeline's black clothed ankle with insane and eerie cackle. He lifted her ankle up to where nothing but her torso touched the dirt and with a mighty heave, shifted her body to where it flipped and she now laid on her back with her arms covering her sobbing face.

With his hands gripping both of her ankles, he pulled her lower regions to his and then she decided to scream. Evangeline cried out and pleaded as she gripped the thick cloths of her pelvis, with blood still trickling down her chin she whimpered.

"Please sir, I beg you. Don't do it like this." Her lower lip trembled, tears falling down to her chin as she stared up into the dark shadow of her attacker. Ryan growled and with all the strength he could muster into his left bicep, crack Evangeline across the jaw with a loud _THAWK_.

"Oh please, you know you wanted this and you _knew _it was going to come." Ryan then smirked and leaned into the little light there was so this dirty human could get a glimpse of his features before he did away with her. Evangeline let a shaky hiccup loose from her throat as she turned her head to look up into the face of her attacker. Her breath hitched and the tears fell harder as the face of the man brought the events of the other day to mind. The long slick black hair, the muscular tone to his lean body, the pronounced face and jaw and the eyes, oh those cobalt blue eyes that practically glowed in the night.

_Evangeline giggled at Ryan's growling. "Ah I see, you have him wrapped around you shiny little pinkie, eh? We could use someone like you since all these killin's are taking away my money earners. What do you say love, care to be a night fox?"_

_Emiline cringed as Evangeline's dirty hand curled around her great grandmothers old locket that hung around her neck and rubbed the shining silver between her dirty finger nails. Emiline spoke up before Ryan nearly killed the woman._

_With Evangeline stroking Emiline's collar bone she spoke up. "N...no thank you. I would never stoop so low for a quick pound." Emiline slapped the woman's hand away with angry but frightened eyes as the woman laughed something scratchy._

_"What ever you say deary." She turned her attention to Ryan and smiled seductively. "I hope to see you around young man, You seem talented."_

Evangeline's eyes bulged and her breath hitched. "Y..You? Oh but please! I didn't mean it plea- Ryan's hand gripped her throat in an iron grip making the poor red head gag. Ryan's face went from a twisted grin to an unsatisfied frown as the remnants of that day also replayed in his mind. This _thing _touched what was his and insulted her very presence and that is something that Ryan would never forgive, not even with the most pitiful of begging. Ryan gripped her throat tighter as he ripped the fabric from the edge of her corset.

"Oh but my dear, you did and I'm returning the very thing you asked." With that, Ryan pinned the red head down with his fingers still laced tightly around her throat while tearing at the stained fabric of her skirts. Evangeline struggled, cried and screamed but the realization hit her like a brick. No one would come out in the dark hours to save her, all because of the return of Mr. Ripper. Her lips trembled and her screams escalated as she tried to claw at Ryan's face and stop his hands from reaching lower.

Ryan cackled as the _game _increased in it's grappling but Ryan soon found her high pitched wails and please annoying. With a growl leaving his throat, he gripped a chunk of her dirty red hair and as she opened her mouth to scream, shoved the wad of filth into her opened lips. He even gripped each end of the hair, ripped it from her roots and shoved it deeper down her throat. Now all she could do was choke, whimper and sob as Ryan had his way. Her green plaid skirts were nothing but little slits of cloth that littered the cobble and her booted feet kicked and thrashed as he rammed into her opening as his long nails, scratched and clawed her face and neck. Evangeline screamed, with bits of strands of hair floating from her lips as Ryan beat, bit and clawed away at her flesh.

Blood soon began to splatter the walls. Evangeline's body was thrown hard enough that if you looked closely, you can see cracks forming in the cement. Ryan was deeply amazed. Even after everything he did, the bitch was still breathing and moving. He saw nothing but red towards the woman who cried and desperately tried to crawl and remove the dirty hair strands from her mouth. Ryan groaned in a bored manner and looked towards the East, only to find that dawn was begging to break. He growled and gripped Evangeline's ankles and pulled her back into the shadows just before her fingers met the sunlight.

He continued to torment, rape and beat Evangeline's body until she was on the brink of death. But as Ryan looked upon the squirming woman and for some odd reason he would never understand. He saw the very image of his _mother_ in place of Evangeline. The intense anger and sadness welled up in his stomach and as the sun grew higher, so did his seething hatred for all low life women. As Evangeline struggled to pull herself to the pass way opening, Ryan's booted foot crash landed on the small of her back. Evangeline's gargled screams and sobbing rained through out the pass way as she dropped her head to the stones and cried.

She even prayed for forgiveness.

Ryan looked around his feet and there, laying by a dumpster was a thin wooden switch. He gripped the thin piece of wood and whipped Evangeline in every place her could aim for. Her face was riddled in deep skin splitting gashes, her arms, legs and every bare spot of her back were covered in the thin red lines and slowly but surely. Evangeline's crying and pleading ceased. She lay there in the tatters of her own clothing, hair and blood in a very awkward face down position. Ryan stood above her with his shadow looming over his kill like the reaper taking his victim to hell with the wooden switch as his sythe. He smiled and threw his head back into a loud howling cackle that died away as morning broke. Ryan disappeared into the darkness of the pass way, leaving the dead whore to be found.

Ryan had defended his Emiline. . .

...

So uh yeah, I had to watch A LOT of horror/torture Movies to help with this chapter and I still think I could of done a better job :/ Next chapter will be up as fast as my little fingers can type and I really appreciate all the love and support for this story :) I love you all!

~Lauren


	9. Growing Suspicious

London 1904

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Four more bodies of women have been found! Extra! Extra!" A boy, no older than fifteen hollard as he waved the London Reader in the air. Emiline, who was in town on errands for her mother, stopped near the boy that was now handing out the papers. Emiline walked up and took one from the boy, eyes scanning over the front page.

**RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN**

**Three bodies of local prostitutes known as Ellen, Daphne and Sarah, have been found in the slums of eastend with snapped necks and multiple, what seem like, claw wounds. When the bodies were found, they had already been desceased a week. Also found was the body of MadameEvangeline who ran the brothel off of 11th street. She was found with hair down her throat, whip lashings and multiple bruiseing. Ripper is still at large.**

"Evangeline?" Emiline mouthed to herself. She had heard that name the other day when she and Ryan were leaveing the park. The red head woman that had touched her, humiliated her. Her eyes scanned more of the information before lowering the paper and sighing.

"Nine killings." She whispered as she folded the paper and handed it back to the boy. Nine killings in two weeks, how amazing. She was only a baby when the Ripper was at large for the first time but something wasn't right about these killings. She's read all the old newspapers from 1888 that her father had kept and these murders, didn't add up to the way they were done before.

Emiline shook her head as she gripped the package for mother and walked back into town, not haveing heard from Ryan at all that day. Emiline wasn't stupid, she could think and piece things together and there was one thing on her mind that was troubleing her. The day she found Ryan at the park after hearing of his mother's death, she had heard a slip up in words from him.

_"You are to stay off the streets during the dark hours, do you understand me? I couldn't bear to hur-to know that you got hurt."_

Something wasn't right with him, never before had he been so distant with her. Every day he was either on her porch or at the post office waiting for her, it was like a tradition to start out the day. Now, she has hardly heard from or seen him since all these murders have been happening, and she was getting more than worried. She was gettig scared, for one thing was being chanted in her mind that made her almost snap the pole of her umbrella in anxiousness.

_What if Ryan's the killer?_

Her mind chanted over and over as she power walked through the less crowding streets, trying to get home to ease her migraine. No, no she wouldn't believe it. Ryan may of had a bad up bringing but he was kind and gentle, her best friend, her love interest. She just couldn't believe it, not from hearing it from him first, from his own lips that he's the one.

Emiline's home was in view and never in her life has she trampled up the porch stairs, swing the door open and run up to her safe haven. With her hands in her hair and her hat released she flopped onto her bed, gripping her hat in her shaking fists as the relization hit her. She knew, she knew who the killer was. Afraid to admit it but it was all there, even when she saw that the woman Evangeline was one of the killed, it was all there.

Tears sprang from her eyes in flood of water as a sharp sob unleashed from her chest as everything overflowed from the saddness of figuring something like this out on her own and then anger of him commiting this awful crimes. Emiline stayed haunched over her knees, her fingers gripping her hair as she breathed deep and steady then ceased her cries. she couldn't hate him, she couldn't be angry with him, no matter what he has possibly done, she couldn't hate him. She loved him more than any other person, knowing where he has come from also added to his behaviour.

Emiline groaned. She was so confused she couldn't think any more. She had to find him and fast, just to see him. With her mother's forgotten package on her bed, she took leaped from her bed and ran out of her room, down the stairs and through the door with her dress and hair billowing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan grasped his head in agony as the mind numbing head ache bashed against his head. He could still hear them, their cries for redemption and mercy, their screams of pain as the life left their body, he could still hear all of it! He howled pathetically, tears falling from his eyes as he fell to his knees in a fit of sobs. He sat in his old _home _that still bore the stains of what he had did, he now saw them as sins.

When he killed, he felt nothing but pure enjoymet as he violated and took the lives of his victims that it drove him absolutely mad with the power he had. Then when he was alone, away from his Emiline, he fell to his knees like the little boy he once was. Thinking of Emiline brought his heart to stop. He had yet to hardly see her since his mission had started, now he was getting worried. She wasn't like the other women, she was smart, could piece together anything until she found the truth.

Ryan gripped his head and unable to stop it, he smirked. He loved her more than anything, wanted to do so much for her when he wasn't able to and now, he knew that she has grown suspicious. He knew that she might know has been going on and at that, he began to laugh. A slow chuckle at first until he rolled with his cackle echoing. For him to laugh, he had no answer to why but laughed at the thought of Emiline knowing what he had done, made him realize what a smart girl he loved.

Then he stopped, laid on his side to stare at the blood stained wall where he took the life of that one slut, Selene. He stared, mind falling into the deepest abyss that it has ever been. Silent, cold and motionless as he brught his knees to his chin and held them close. He needed help, he wanted help, he wanted Emiline to wrap her soft arms around him and say those three words he begged for. His main goal was to keep Emiline safe and for her to stay safe, maybe he should go away? Maybe for her to stay safe was for him to go away, get the help he needs but admitting to what he has done, she'll be dissapointed, or hate him. With every ounce of a conscience he had, he decided.

As he sat up to his knees, what was left of his door flew open and his eyes widened and watered to who he saw standing there.


End file.
